Knocked Out
by sonicstardust
Summary: Tony and Ziva have some strain put on their new relationship, but no one gets shot this time! Sequel to One Shot. Total Tiva. Rated for impending language and dialogue. Complete!
1. Pick up

_A/N: Hello loves! I finally started the sequel to One Shot! Yay! Actually, I've had a bit of this for a while, but I'm not sure where it's going exactly, so help me along, please!! HUGS!_

_-Ponytails (Kait)_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Pick up the phone, Ziva. Come on...it's Sunday night, what could you possibly be–?_

"Hello?" a bright young voice greeted him from the other end of the line.

Tony cleared his throat, "Hey Kazia, it's Tony. Is your mom around?" He felt kind of pathetic, calling her like this, but he had to admit, since Ziva and Kazia had stayed at his apartment for a while, around a month ago now, their absence was starting to wear on him. He missed them.

There was silence on the other end for a moment as ten-year-old Kazia glanced over her shoulder towards the closed bathroom door. "She's sick." she told Tony bluntly.

"What? Wait a minute, how sick?" Tony ran a hand through his hair, his brows furrowed with concern.

The girl sighed. "Ziva threw up a little bit ago. She didn't say anything about it, but I heard her. She's still in there."

"Ooh," Tony replied, "sounds like the stomach virus. It's been getting around fast this year." He could tell he was boring the poor kid, so he figured he'd let her get back to–whatever it was little girls did in their spare time. Generally he'd have thought tea-parties and dolls, but that didn't seem like something Ziva's kid would be into.

"Okay, well tell her if she needs anything–" he stopped, hearing muffled voices on the other end.

"Tony?" Ziva's voice met his ears, though she sounded tired and shaky.

"Hey, Ziva, are you alright? Kaz said you were sick–"

"I'm fine, Tony, just a stomach bug. Kazia probably brought it home from school." Now she sounded rushed, like she had somewhere to be.

_What was up with her these days?_ "Ohhkay, well, as I was saying to Kazia before, if you need anything, meds, tea, barf bags, if you want me to come over..." he chuckled, "don't hesitate to call."

He could tell she was smiling too as she answered. "Fine. If I need anything, I will call. Good night, Tony."

Anthony DiNozzo smiled gently, his eyes sparkling in their devilish, yet somehow remarkably sweet way. Ziva could picture him on the other end. "Night, Ziva. Feel better."

_---_

_Yumm! My muse feeds on reviews! His name is Milo the Elf-Lord! (Yes I just decided that on the spot, now hit the pretty blue button and leave me nice constructive comments!) _


	2. 5 Minutes Ago

_A/N: Hey guys, here's what happened in that last scene, from Ziva's point of view. Includes a flashback! I know...I've been watching too much Lost. :)_

* * *

_Five Minutes Earlier_

She breathed heavily, still shaking from a recent bout of vomiting. It was just the flu, wasn't it? Ziva got up unsteadily from where she'd knelt in front of the toilet, grabbing the bathroom counter to pull herself into a standing position. Her hands were clammy, and she fumbled with the knob for a moment, but managed to turn on the tap and swish her mouth clean with water. She felt almost fine now, a little dizzy, but that was about it. The worst part was the anxiety. _Am I? It's been so long I don't even..._

She shook her head, admitting to herself that she would prefer to know now. Ziva grabbed an unopened box down from the medicine cabinet. She held it for a moment with bated breath. Finally she tore into it. _It's stupid just staring at the thing. It won't change the outcome._

"'Error Proof' pregnancy test, huh?" she muttered to herself. "Better be."

She followed the instructions, well, she glanced at them...how hard could it be to pee on a stick? She'd done it before, after all.

_Ziva's hands were shaking as she rested one on the doorknob, poised to turn it. She pulled her hand back a little, wiped her watery eyes, and tried again. This time she had the guts to go through with it._

_It had all been so carefully planned–how could things have gone this wrong? She was practically alone in this, scared as hell, and more than anything, she wanted out. But then, she couldn't see her father forgiving that... Then again, she didn't see him taking kindly to the news she bore now either._

_She padded down the hardwood floored hall quietly, still clad in her pajamas and socks, something clutched in her hand. Her brown eyes threatened to spill over with tears again, but she blinked them back, telling herself something her father had often told her as a child, "Tears won't help you"._

_Ziva came out of the dimly lit hallway, into the spacious, bright living room of the apartment. It was a nice day, for winter, and the sun shone clearly through the many large windows._

"_Morning darling," a warm male voice greeted her, and Demetri Barron rose from an armchair, where he'd been seated with his newspaper. He embraced her, and she returned it with one arm. He grinned his lovely warm smile. "Sleep well, my princess?"_

_Ziva nodded solemnly._

"_Why so quiet today? Usually you're a regular chatter-box." though he joked, he looked genuinely worried. He touched the tip of her nose with his fingertip endearingly, still holding her around the waist._

_She gave a half-smile that was tainted with the tears of a scared nineteen-year-old who was clueless as to what to do in this situation. She hadn't received any kind of training courses on this subject. Mission impossibles she could do. This...she couldn't handle._

_Ziva took a deep breath, "I didn't want to say anything until I was sure, but..." she produced the pregnancy test she'd held in her hand until now, breaking into fresh tears._

_Demetri took the test, glanced from it, to Ziva, then back to the test. "It's positive?" he asked faintly. A smile began to turn the corners of his mouth._

_She sniffed and nodded. "I'm pregnant."_

_He pulled her into a warm hug, a merry laugh resounding in his chest, he kissed the top of her head. "That's the best news I've heard in a long time."_

_Her naivete got the better of her this time. "Really?"_

One more minute...Ziva paced the bathroom, waiting to see the results.

Suddenly she heard talking out in the living room. "Kazia?" she called, opening the door.

Kazia turned, the phone to her ear. She placed it to her chest. "Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes," said Ziva briskly, "who's on the phone?"

Kazia rolled her eyes. "Your boyfriend."

---

_Okay, so I hope that wasn't too confusing. I like writing those "MEANWHILE" scenes. And I hope ya like the flash-backy! I wrote that FOREVER ago, but didn't have a place to put it until now. Soo, yeah._ :)


	3. Wake Up Call

_A/N: Woohoo! Double chapter post! Alllllright :D ...That's all I got to say._

* * *

After she hung up the phone, Ziva ordered Kazia to bed, and wearily retreated to the bathroom once again. She checked the pregnancy test. Positive. She felt her stomach do a flip and she raced to the toilet. 

---

The next morning she was face down in her pillow, trying to keep the faint light that was just starting to peek through the curtains of her room from bothering her. Then, Ziva was suddenly jerked awake by a timid poke to her shoulder.

Had it been an unfamiliar touch, the 'poker' in question would already have the gun from under Ziva's pillow at their temple. But considering she knew who it was, she merely gave a grunt of, "Mmm?", groggily lifting her head two or three inches from the pillow.

Kazia stood at the bedside. She raised an eyebrow. "Your alarm went off." she informed her mother.

Ziva squinted at the clock, then realized that it was thirty minutes past when she'd _meant_ to get up. She threw the covers off and leapt out of bed, uttering a string of mumbled curses. "Kaz, can you pack your own–?"

"Got it." the girl held up a filled lunch bag.

"Great, thanks." Ziva sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Skip the shower..." she muttered to herself, shedding her cotton pajama bottoms onto the floor and remaining in her underwear and cami to dig through a pile of laundry at the foot of her bed. She seemed overly frustrated, trying to find something suitable to wear to work, so Kazia sat down to wait patiently for her to be ready.

"Oh, have you seen my–?"

A pair of olive colored cargo pants collided with her face as she looked up to continue. She shook them off, muttering, "I was _going_ to ask if you'd seen my shoes, but I'm flattered that you chose not to throw _them_ at my face."

Kazia flopped backwards onto the bed, fully dressed and ready, as her mother rushed back and forth between her room and the bathroom, frantically getting ready. "I thought you were sick," the girl commented as Ziva reappeared for a moment.

"I was. I feel fine now. Can you grab me an energy bar for the drive?" she sat down on the bed and began to yank on a pair of socks, while holding her toothbrush in her mouth.

Kazia contemplated her for a moment, but then rose and went out with a huffy, "Okay." She returned, deposited the energy bar on the bed, and grabbed her backpack from the floor. "I'll be down the hall with Jenna until we have to go down to the bus stop." She contemplated the frantic Ziva for one moment more. She had to admit, she was a little concerned by her mother's recently strange behavior.

She followed as Ziva zipped off to the bathroom once more to attempt braiding her hair and brushing her teeth at the same time. An angry huff escaped Ziva as she dropped her elastic band into the toothpaste-spit in the sink.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kazia inquired, leaning against the doorframe and eyeing Ziva in the mirror.

Her mother pressed her hands to her temples. "I'm fine. A little dizzy, that's all." she shook her head to clear it.

The little girl's manner remained solemn even as Ziva tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Mum," Kazia told her earnestly, "be careful today." she embraced her, then turning on her heel, was gone from the apartment.

Ziva let out a long sigh, and closed her eyes. "I hate worrying her."

---

_May take a little while for me to post up any more, so PLEASE give me suggestions. I have a little written, but not enough for a decent chapter._


	4. Give You a Hint

_A/N: Soo, I was originally gonna make the 'arrival of Ziva at work' more angsty, but this seemed more like what would happen on the show. I don't know. Read it and judge for yourself._

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, jumbo morning coffee in hand, sat at his desk silently, not seeming the least bit worried over Ziva's absence. But then, this was Gibbs, their unpredictable boss-man. Who knew how bad he'd chew her out for it when she arrived? 

Tony glanced up as the elevator doors opened, but, like the previous five times he'd checked, Ziva was not on board. He sighed and returned to the tedious reports that lay before him on his own desk, tapping his pen impatiently. There had been a call for them to come and check out the murder scene of a male Petty Officer, but it wasn't urgent. Still it was better than paperwork.

"Where the hell are you, Ziva?" he muttered, flipping open a folder and rubbing his forehead in frustration.

Suddenly, there was a rustle and a few shouts of "Hey!" and "Watch where you're going!", and Ziva breezed into the bullpen toting her backpack and looking windblown.

Before Tony could ask how she'd eluded his steady surveillance of the elevator, she waved a hand at him and gave an out of breath, "I took the stairs."

Ziva sank into her seat, looking flushed, and not looking directly at Tony, though she had to inquire, "Where's McGee?", upon seeing his empty chair.

"Called in sick. Poor Probie's got the flu," Tony replied pointedly, "probably same thing you had."

Ziva nodded in acknowledgment, then glanced at Gibbs. She knew it had to be coming; the steely blue-eyed stare and the angry demand of an explanation.

Gibbs merely got up from his desk, sipping his coffee in a serene manner that couldn't possibly have seemed more menacing to the two younger agents. "DiNozzo," he barked, "grab your gear, gas the truck. Ziva," he added, as she got up to go with him, "stay put."

Wide-eyed, confused, but not stupid enough to refuse a direct order from Gibbs, Tony grabbed up his pack, caught the keys Gibbs tossed his way, and jogged towards the elevator.

Ziva stood in front of her desk, looking lost. He cheeks turned a little pink as Gibbs scrutinized her. "What's up, Gibbs." she asked, avoiding his gaze.

"Something wrong, Ziva?"

"No."

"People who have nothing wrong, have real problems." Gibbs informed her sternly.

Ziva nodded. "Okay."

"Why were you late?" he asked, his tone softening a little. "Had better be a damn good reason too."

"I–" Ziva started to reply, then clutching her stomach, she shook her head, "I don't feel so well."

Glad to be wearing her running shoes, Ziva sprinted to the restroom and just made it to the toilet before her morning granola bar and sports drink decided to come back up. "Lovely," she muttered, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. She flushed and came out of the stall gloomily.

Gibbs, leaning against the counter, waiting for her, offered her a paper cup of water from the sink. "Feel better, Officer David?"

Ziva took it a bit sheepishly. "Yes. I'm fine." she swished the water around in her mouth and spit it out. "Tony's waiting," she said hurriedly, tossing the cup into the trash and trying to edge past Gibbs.

He caught her arm gently. "Ziva," Gibbs looked her right in the eye.

Her gaze flickered, though she tried to appear confident. "Gibbs?"

He smiled. "Something you wanna share?"

"Not really."

"No? Because I've known a few women in my life, and what I just saw looked to me like morning sickness. Am I wrong?"

Ziva was silent, and Gibbs let go of her arm.

She gave a wry smile, tears welling at the corners of her eyes. "No. I'm–" she lowered her voice, "I'm pregnant."

"Does DiNozzo know?"

She gave him a funny look. "How did you know we–? Nevermind."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"No, he doesn't know yet." she sighed, wiping her eyes and sniffling a bit.

Gibbs nodded. "Fair enough. I won't tell him. That's your job. You need to talk to Jenny about pregnancy leave too, that is, if you're gonna–"

"I'm keeping it," Ziva said abruptly, "I couldn't go through with any other options."

That was a good enough answer for Gibbs. "Then talk to DiNozzo first, then Jenny." he repeated.

She nodded, feeling, strangely, slightly better now that someone else knew. "I will." Ziva suddenly gave a short laugh. "Tony's probably still waiting in the truck."

Gibbs grinned. "Yep." he grabbed the door and pulled it open.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Ziva asked, her spirits a little lighter.

"Thought the little guy on the door would have given you a hint," Gibbs replied, "or maybe the urinals."

---

_My muse Milo the Elf-Lord says "YUM REVIEWIES!"  
_


	5. Fessing Up

_A/N: My apologies on the long wait. Here's a nice short author's note where you won't have to listen to me ramble for once! YAY!_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

The whole morning, spent at the crime scene, Gibbs made sure Ziva didn't do anything too strenuous, earning himself a few suspicious glances from Tony for his out of the ordinary courtesy, but the younger agent didn't say anything.

Ziva knew better than to protest to Gibbs's offered help; after all, drawing Tony's attention to what was going on wasn't exactly priority right now. She sat miserably on the back of the truck, watching Tony and Gibbs go over the evidence the three of them had collected altogether.

Finally, after they'd finished up, bagged and tagged, and Dr. Mallard had removed the corpse of the young Navy man, Tony came over and sat down next to Ziva with a sigh.

"You okay?" he asked after a brief silence, watching her glum countenance.

She nodded. "Just...still not feeling good." she gave a sheepish smile, hoping to back up the statement.

He studied her for a moment. "Yeah, well, you still look pretty good." he said mischievously. "Maybe a little tired, but hey, if you're hot, you're hot. I dig those dark circles under your eyes."

Ziva gave a short laugh, and was about to reply, but they both forgot their banter when Gibbs hopped into the truck and the engine roared to life.

The two made a dash for the passenger's side door, knowing their boss well enough to know that he would leave them behind if he had the chance to.

Gibbs grinned as the two climbed into the truck. He would never have admitted it, especially not to them, but he liked Tony and Ziva together. They made a good team, always right on top of everything – well, considering that Ziva was pregnant, that had to be true. He chuckled softly, but out loud nonetheless at his own little innuendo.

Ziva glanced at him, a little baffled by this sudden humor to his attitude.

He merely smiled and instructed her to buckle up.

---

"Ziva, hey, Ziva." A gentle hand shook her shoulder.

Ziva peeled her face off the window and sat up quickly; They were parked back in the garage at NCIS headquarters, and Gibbs had already vacated the vehicle.

Tony watched her in concern. "You fell asleep." he told her bluntly.

She shed her seatbelt and slid out of her seat. "Yes. I was hit after this morning's investigation."

Tony followed her to the elevator. "The term is 'beat' Ziva." he corrected inadvertently, then continued, "I know you're a little under the weather, but it's not even lunchtime yet, plus, what did you even do at the scene this morning? Put stuff into baggies?"

Ziva gave him a confused glance. "The weather looks fine to me." This was partially true, partially to get him off the subject.

Tony opened his mouth as if he were going to explain the phrase he'd used, but apparently thought better of it.

The elevator arrived and they stepped on.

As they rolled along between floors, finally thinking she had the courage to say something, Ziva brought her lips close enough to touch Tony's ear. "Tony, do you remember that time we had sex?" she asked quietly and sweetly, as not to get this conversation off to the wrong start.

He looked at her sideways, pleasantly surprised by the topic, and a grin spread across his face. "Which time?" he asked, cocking his head to the other side and poking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, visibly recounting each instance in his mind.

Ziva rolled her eyes and elbowed him gently, but then went on with her thoughts, deciding to get the inevitable confession out of the way.

"I'm being serious here." she said softly. "The time I'm talking about...I forgot to tell you, but my birth control pills had just run out. It was stupid...I was stupid. I was going to get a refill that day, but–"

Tony held up a hand, "Whoa, Ziva, are you saying–?"

The elevator doors rolled open suddenly, revealing that they had reached the squad room, and also leaving them not much choice but to exit.

Ziva pulled away from him, strode briskly back to her desk and sat down, pressing her hands to her temples tensely.

Tony followed, obviously concerned. "Is _this _what all _that _was about the other day? When you were sick?" he asked softly, planting his bottom on the edge of her desk and bending low so that they could speak in a more private manner.

She wouldn't look at him, and was silent for a few moments before replying, "Yes...I'm knocked out, Tony. I understand if it's something you can't deal with it right now, but I–"

"Ziva–_Ziva_," Tony stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye, "I'm not going anywhere." his smile crept from the corners of his mouth, until it reached his eyes, showing his true, infectious smile. "This is my kid we're talking about...a little DiNozzo." he said excitedly, "I mean," he looked around, his grin now very wide and his eyes sparkling, "We're gonna have a baby!"

Ziva gave a short laugh, wiping her eyes a little. "Keep your voice down." she warned.

Tony, still beaming, hugged her warmly, not caring who saw, then pulled away to look her in the face, holding her shoulders. "By the way, I think you meant 'knocked up'– which I heard is the name of a real good movie, but I really couldn't care less right now. This could be really cool." he whispered loudly.

"Yeah," Ziva sighed, "yeah, it could be." she gratefully melted into another embrace, finally reassured that it would all work out somehow.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked as he breezed through, bringing the aroma of fresh coffee with him. "Get back to your desk." Neither Tony or Ziva saw as they rushed to get some work done, but as Gibbs seated himself at his own desk, he was grinning contentedly.

---

_You like? Please leave a reviewy! My muse Milo the Elf-Lord says 'thank you!'_


	6. A Little Less Conversation

_A/N: ZOMG I FINALLY UPDATED ::cheers are heard:: ...Okay, so basically for like two days I've been inspired to write, so here's some stuff. I have another chapter written, I just need to put some finishing touches on it mmkay?  
_

* * *

"Can I tell them?" 

"What?" Ziva's head shot up from the desk; she'd been dozing face down on top of a write-up of the day's case. Trying to wipe the small amount of drool from the corner of her mouth in a semi-casual manner, she glanced around, noticing how much later it was than she remembered.

Tony was leaning low on his desk, talking across to her in a loud stage whisper. "Can I tell Gibbs, and Abby, and McGeek, about...?" he didn't continue, simply allowing his boyish grin to illuminate the nearly empty squad room.

Ziva rolled her eyes, then stifled a yawn. "Not yet," she paused, "and besides...Gibbs knows already."

Tony's eyes widened. "I'm dead." he glanced around nervously, knowing their boss to be somewhat omnipresent.

"Relax, he didn't seem mad. And at least you're not the one he's forcing to go on maternity leave." Ziva said in attempt to soothe him.

He nodded uneasily. "This is true, but he might castrate me for making _your_ maternity leave possible. You know the team's gonna have a hard time without you." he said the last part in a serious tone that made Ziva feel a strong surge of affection for him. He always knew the right thing to make her feel better.

She smiled, "You know I'll go insane when I'm not working. I mean, once I'm off-duty I'll have to find some way to amuse myself, yes?"

Tony looked jubilant. "Movies. Lots, and lots, of movies."

Ziva shook her head in dismay. "No way, I'm not sitting around like some couch-tomato!"

He laughed aloud in his roguish, uninhibited way. "Potato, Ziva. Got your veggies mixed up."

"Whatever." she huffed, closing the case folder on her desk. "I've already sent a note up to the director, and I have to pick Kazia up from school. There would be no use for me to come back after." She got up and grabbed her gear, then realizing that what she'd said had sounded a little cold, she continued, "I'm going to tell Kazia the 'news'. I'll call you later and let you know how it goes."

Tony smiled warmly. "Okay, see you."

She nodded, slung her bag securely over her shoulder, then headed toward the elevator. The doors were rolling shut when a hand shot between them, forcing them open.

Tony leaned into the elevator and kissed her passionately.

She returned the kiss, giving a him a grin as his lips left hers.

"I love you." he whispered, pulling her body towards him from around the waist. His hand found her stomach, caressing it gently. "And you too."

Ziva chuckled, "We love you too, Daddy DiNozzo."

"Damn it, you two!"

They both jumped, finding Gibbs standing outside the elevator behind them.

"Can't you at least wait until you get off agency property?" he rolled his eyes.

Tony straightened up. "Sorry boss." realizing Gibbs's views on apologies he grimaced. "I mean, I'm not sorry, but it won't happen again...at least not here."

Gibbs gave a curt nod. "Better not, DiNozzo, better not."

* * *

_A/N: Two words: BLUE. BUTTON._


	7. Resolve

_A/N: Forgive me?? Heh...I know I'm a lousy updater._

_--- _

It was raining. Kazia's blue-green eyes met her mother's dark brown ones momentarily in the rear-view mirror. Ziva's gaze quickly darted away and Kazia relaxed in the back seat. Ziva continued to watch her daughter as the girl rested her head against the car window, watching the raindrops pelt the glass. Ziva wondered if it was a good time to tell her.

"Watch the road, Ziva," Kazia muttered as Ziva's attention on her daughter caused their car to drift slightly to the left.

"Sorry." she jerked the wheel back a little, and the vehicle straightened out.

There was a momentary pause, until Ziva asked quietly, "How was school?"

Kazia shrugged, silently twirling a piece of her dark brown hair between her fingers. "Boring. How was work?" she asked in return.

"It was...interesting." she replied.

Kaz raised an eyebrow, obviously intrigued. "How so?" She sat up a little straighter.

"Well...we'll talk about it after dinner." she said softly, not sure how to explain. She'd given Kazia a book on sex last year, being completely new to that stage of parenting, and had left it at that. It had occurred to her that maybe she'd taken the coward's way out by not talking to her personally, but Kazia hadn't mentioned it or asked questions, so she figured she understood well enough.

Ziva hadn't realized until now how utterly awkward it would be to tell your child that you were pregnant with your boyfriend's child.

"What do you think of moving in with Tony?" she blurted out, voicing a thought she'd entertained earlier, but hadn't seriously considered until the words unexpectedly popped out of her own mouth.

"What?" Kazia's eyes widened. "Really?"

_Damn it, Ziva._ She cursed herself inwardly, but kept up appearances by giving her daughter a reassuring smile. "Yeah, what do you think?"

Kazia frowned. "I don't know. I like our apartment." she sat back and resumed looking out the window.

"You had fun staying with him a couple months ago, when I was hurt, didn't you?" Ziva pressed on, taking a liking to the idea she'd made up out of thin air. Tony had mentioned it once, but they hadn't ever discussed it seriously.

"I guess." came the blunt reply.

"Well then, just think about it. We're not making any immediate decisions."

Kazia nodded, seeming to accept this. "Alright."

---

Later that evening, Kazia was stretched out on the couch, surrounded by various school books. She looked up briefly as Ziva entered the room. Her mother looked tired and stressed as she wiped her damp, detergent cleaned hands on the thighs of her jeans.

"You look bummed." Kazia commented, sitting up.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Ziva told her with a weary smile.

"You didn't even go for your run today," the little girl put in, not missing a beat, "or yesterday for that matter."

Her mother sighed and pushed some of the scattered books aside so she could sit down. "Look, Kazia, I've been meaning to tell you something for the past few days, I just haven't been able to figure out how to say it."

Kazia closed her math homework and sat up a little straighter. "So just say it the best way you know how." she offered. "Procrastinating will only make it worse if it's really that bad already." she said wisely. "Tony told me that."

Ziva pursed her lips, fingering a lock of her daughter's brown curls. "It's not that it's 'that bad'," she explained, "actually, it's not bad at all, it's just..." she smoothed Kazia's hair down gently. "Do you remember that book I got for you last year?"

Kazia rolled her eyes. "Is this relevant? You're not changing the subject are you?"

"No, I'm not, and, yes, it is relevant." Ziva told her with a nod.

"Alright then," Kazia consented, "I remember. You mean the sex book, yes?"

Ziva nodded again. "That's the one. I'm sorry I didn't actually talk to you about it...I was nervous."

The girl shrugged. "I got the point from the book."

"Good," Ziva said slowly, "because you have the right to know that Tony and I love each other very much, and…that will never change the fact that I love you. What I'm trying to say is that…I'm pregnant. Tony and I are going to have a baby." She watched Kazia's expression, her dark eyes anxious.

Kazia's eyebrows rose slowly, but she sat in silence for a few moments, letting the news sink in. "What now?" she finally asked, her cool, soft tone giving Ziva a momentary chilling reminder of Kazia's birth father, Demetri.

"Well, that's why I asked you earlier what you thought of moving in with Tony. I thought it might be kind of nice, living as a family."

Kazia stood up abruptly. "You've always been my family, Ziva." she said bluntly. "I don't need anyone else." She gathered up her school things and backpack, taking them out of the room with her as she called a sullen, "Good night." over her shoulder, leaving a confused Ziva behind.

She leaned back against the couch cushion with an exhausted sigh, resting a hand on her belly. She'd noticed it was getting a tad rounder lately, but not enough for anyone else to notice. Ziva made a mental note to make a doctor's appointment, as much as she hated such things. She patted her stomach gently. "Looks like you're making trouble already, little one."

Tony lounged about his apartment in his boxers and t-shirt, wondering how Ziva's talk with Kazia was going. He knew her well enough to know that her first tactic would be to ramble a bit, but once she got to the point…boy would she get to the point. Kazia's reaction…he couldn't exactly guess. He thought of the kid affectionately, but she was as about as predictable as the wind, and could be twice as cold sometimes.

He was tempted to put on a movie while he waited for Ziva's call, just to take his mind off of the looming inevitability of the whole situation. Sure it seemed cool now, thinking of having a family of his own; a kid, and a new baby, but thoughts of staying up nights with a screaming baby kept flitting in and out of his mind, along with visions of himself feeling tired, unhappy, overworked...

Tony paced his kitchen for a moment, then opened his refrigerator and surveyed its contents, drumming his fingers on the side. He wasn't hungry; he just needed an excuse to think of something else. He closed his eyes for a moment, leaning there against the fridge. Already he thought of them as his family, and yet he was ready to give in to being the average, grumpy, middle-aged man. That just wasn't him. He resolved that he would make this work, without becoming the man he swore he'd never be.

_--- _

_A/N: Okay, so I'm not super happy with this chapter, but it kind of needed to be in there. I hope anyone who's been anxious for an update is satisfied anyways. I've also got a Tiva sex scene written for the future, hahah, so look forward to that._


	8. Unavoidable

_A/N: OMG! What is this "Kait updating" thing? ...Yeah, I know it's been forever. I suck, I apologize. Feel free to Gibbs-slap me if you wish. But yes, this is finally a short update. Soo many thanks to lovetowrite390 for helping me to get over my writer's block! xxx_

* * *

Kazia let a few bitter tears fall, but wiped them away quickly. She rarely let herself cry, but sometimes she just couldn't help it. As grown up as she tried to act, she had to admit to herself that she was only a kid. Only a kid who was confused and didn't know how to take the news that her mom was having another baby.

For years Kaz and Ziva had been a team. They had a system - they just worked. The two knew each other better than anyone. Ziva was more than a mother to her, she was her best friend, someone she could really talk to, when the need arose. But lately Kazia couldn't help but feel that Ziva was spending more time with Tony, and it hurt on some level.

"I hate boys. They ruin everything." Kaz muttered to herself grudgingly, rolling over onto her other side. She lay in the dark of her room, contemplating everything she and her mom had talked about that day.

Kazia liked Tony, she really did. But the whole thing with him and Ziva, and the baby, seemed like a smack in the face. It was so unexpected, so sure to change everything she and Ziva had built. Kaz didn't do too well with change, it made her uncomfortable, and now Ziva was part of that change. It made the girl feel like she didn't have anyone to talk to. She simply felt alone.

--

Tony grabbed the phone on the second ring. He knew it was probably Ziva, but he answered as he always did, with a brisk, "DiNozzo."

"Tony." Ziva's voice came through the receiver, sounding exhausted.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yes. I am fine. I talked to Kazia." she must have sounded particularly bleak upon saying this, because Tony inquired:

"How'd she take it?"

Ziva paused. She didn't want to make him worry. Kazia probably just needed time to mull it over and get used to the idea.

"Neither well, nor badly." she replied bluntly. "Though I think I somehow ended up insinuating that we were going to move in with you." she waited, hoping this wouldn't bother him.

"Wow," Tony breathed, "and how did she take _that_?"

"Worse than you are." Ziva gave a grim chuckle. "Perhaps I should not have said anything just yet."

"Well it's something that should probably be brought up anyway, Ziva." Tony remarked. "We haven't really talked about that kind of thing until now. But it might be good to talk _sometime_ in the next nine months."

Ziva laughed quietly, then the two were silent for a few moments.

"I should let you go. Get some rest." Tony said softly, and she could tell he was smiling.

"I will if you will." Ziva teased.

He chuckled. "Good night Ziva David. Never forget that I'm crazy about you."

"How can I forget," she said, her voice silky and sweet, "when I feel the same. Good night Tony."

--

The next few weeks were relatively uneventful, other than the fact that Ziva and Kazia argued more frequently. Ziva somewhat begrudgingly scheduled her first doctor's appointment on a Sunday afternoon to avoid clashing with work, and Tony and Kazia accompanied her.

When Ziva was called back, Tony stayed in the waiting room instead of accompanying her, so that Kazia wouldn't be alone.

The little girl seemed to be avoiding his gaze, and was unwilling to speak to him beyond a few curt words. As much as he attempted to be friendly to her, she just shut him out.

"What are you reading?" he inquired as they sat in the pinkish hued room, surrounded by women in various stages of pregnancy.

Kazia flipped her magazine so that he could read the cover, but didn't elaborate.

"Any good?"

This time he merely got a shrug for his trouble, and she went on ignoring him as much as possible.

So he let her be for a little while. Discouraged because she was usually very warm with him, wanting his approval, asking him questions. Finally he gave it one more shot. He leaned in close to her and said quietly,

"Look Kazia, I know this is all kinda tough for you. Maybe you don't like what's going on, but I'm trying my best here. I love Ziva, and I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty psyched about this whole 'being a dad' thing. If you could cut me some slack it would be great, but if you're not going to, so be it. I just think it's a bummer, because you're a cool kid and I like hanging out with you." It was all he had, his best shot. He stopped speaking and waited for her reaction.

Kazia raised her head, giving him the aloof look that he had gotten from Ziva in the past. "You done now?"

"Yeah, that's all I got." he replied, feeling defeated.

"Okay." Kazia went back to her magazine, and Tony pretended not to notice the small smile playing on her lips.

* * *

_I know I probably have no right to ask for reviews, but please tell me what you think. I'm feeling really good about this chapter, so I'm hoping someone feels the same. Thanks :D_


	9. Big Reveal

_A/N: Yayy! I updated real quick because I didn't have work today :D please don't expect me to be this quick all the time, but I really am going to try to update more consistently. Thanks for all the sweet reviews on the last chapter, they really are my motivation to keep writing! Love ya's!_

* * *

Ziva poked her head around the door. "You wanted to see me, director?"

Jen Sheppard got up from her desk and crossed the room to meet Ziva as she entered. She drew her into a warm hug. "Congratulations! I hope you're feeling better. Jethro told me that you've had some fairly bad morning sickness." she said as she drew back, beaming at her dear friend.

Ziva looked a tad bashful. "Yes, but I'm fine now. Thank you, Jen." she replied.

Jen nodded, still all smiles, though her tone became slightly more business-like. "Now, I think you and I need to talk about your maternity leave options."

Ziva sank into the seat across from the director's desk and folded her hands in her lap. "I do not want to leave until it is absolutely necessary." she remarked quietly.

The director furrowed her brows slightly. "Ziva, there are a lot of risks involved in this job, and I am not going to put you and your unborn child in jeopardy just because you're not willing to take some time off. It's paid time at that."

"I realize that there are risks. That is why I am going to ask you to keep me around for office work."

Jenny gave a short laugh. "We both know how much you hate being chained to a desk."

Ziva watched her pleadingly. "It is better than doing nothing."

"What about Kazia?" Jen inquired. "Don't you think you should be spending more time with her and helping her adjust to this change?"

Ziva shook her head, looking saddened. "I don't know what would help her these days. It's like I can't get through to her." She sniffed and wiped her eyes as they began to tear slightly. Her emotions were running high these days, as the OB/GYN had told her they would.

Jen reached over to place her hand on Ziva's. "Maybe she just needs you to be there. I know you still want to work, but perhaps we can compromise on this. You work a few days a week and the rest you take the time to spend with your daughter, okay?" She gave Ziva's hand a reassuring squeeze with her words.

The younger woman nodded, her eyes still moist. "Alright. I can handle that."

--

Timothy McGee's eyes flicked from Ziva's desk to the director's office door upstairs. Ziva had gotten a phone call a short while ago, which he could only guess was summoning her up to see Director Sheppard about something. Somehow it reminded him of kids getting sent to the principal's office back in elementary school. He chuckled to himself at the image in his head of Jenny working in an elementary school.

Tony sauntered over to Tim's desk. He followed the other agent's eyes to Jenny's door. "Whatcha smilin' about McGoogle?" he asked.

McGee shrugged, his smile fading. "Nothing, just wondering what Ziva and the director are talking about up there. Now that I think about it, Ziva has been acting strange lately. I wonder if it has anything to do with what they're talking about."

Tony grinned knowingly. "Wouldn't you love to know?"

Tim watched him suspiciously. "You _know._" he realized, and immediately a burning curiosity hit him.

DiNozzo shrugged innocently, but still couldn't hide his grin.

"Then why are you smiling like that?"

Tony bit his lip, wondering whether he should tell the poor unenlightened Probie. He placed his bottom squarely on McGee's desk and looked the younger agent in the eyes, the mischievous smile still playing on his face.

"What did you do, Tony?" Tim asked in a scolding tone.

Anthony DiNozzo pursed his lips - he was going to be a father. As much as it scared the living shit out of him, he was more excited about this - to be having a baby with Ziva - than he'd ever been about anything else. He knew had to talk about it again or else he very well might explode.

"McGee," he started out slowly, "Ziva and I have been kinda...together for the past few months. Keeping it on the down-low if ya know what I'm sayin'."

"Finally." Tim remarked, unimpressed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked a slightly offended Tony.

McGee gave him a 'what do you think it means' look. "You guys have been flirting since the first day she was here. I'm glad to see it finally amounted to something." he gave a haughty, satisfied smile. "But now you're gonna have to tell me what that has to do with-"

"To do with what McGee?"

Tim jumped substantially and spun in his seat to see Ziva standing right behind him, leaning nonchalantly against the wall of the bullpen. She smiled serenely as Tony looked guilty.

DiNozzo rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe Ziva would like to tell you instead." he gave her a meaningful look.

She pretended to ignore Tony and proceeded. "I believe what Tony was trying to tell you McGee, is that..." she trailed off and turned to Tony. "Shouldn't we tell Ducky and –"

"ZIVA!" Abby came tearing into the bullpen, chains jingling and ponytails fluttering. She slowed down just before she got to them as not to topple anyone and pulled Ziva into a huge hug. "Ohmygod congrats! I'm so happy for you guys, I can't wait!"

Ziva gave Tony an exasperated glance over Abby's shoulder, mouthing "You told them?"

McGee looked around at all of them in confusion as Abby released Ziva but continued to chat excitedly with her arm around her.

Dr. Donald Mallard wasn't far behind Abby, he clasped Ziva's hand with a kindly, "Do pardon me if my sentiments aren't quite as animated as Abigail's, but congratulations my dear."

"Thank you Ducky." Ziva said appreciatively.

Finally Tim couldn't take it. "What is going on you guys? I can't help but feel that I'm missing something here."

Even Abby was quiet for a moment, anticipating the big reveal.

"McGee," Ziva said, "Tony and I are going to have a baby."

Timothy's mouth dropped open. "Wow..."

"I know, right?" Abby put in gleefully. "I'm soo going to throw you the best baby shower _ever_ Ziva! What kind of cake do you want? I'm not going to make it myself of course because as my Grandma always said...Oh my god do you wanna know if it's a girl or a boy? Sorry thinking of Grandma made me think of this thing she did whenever one of my aunts had a baby..."

Tony and McGee drifted from the conversation as Abby began grabbing pencils and string for some kind of experiment that had probably not been proven truthful by science.

"So you're going to be a Dad." McGee remarked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Why, you don't think I can do it?" he challenged.

Tim shook his head. "Nah, I think you'll be great Tony." He offered a hand to shake in congratulations.

A smile turned up the corners of Tony's mouth and he shook his hand. "Thanks Tim. I needed to hear that."

* * *

_I hope you liked that chapter! I had fun writing it. Just a random fact, but upon reading back on "One Shot" I've realized that my writing has improved! Yay! xxx -Kait_


	10. On the Town

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had never considered himself a "romantic" in any sense, but somehow, seeing how two of his agents were together, made him feel like he had done something right in keeping their team together. Director Jenny Shepherd had told him how unusual it was to keep agents who were "involved" on the same team, but Gibbs was never one for following rules made by others. He firmly believed that his agents worked best together, whether in or out of the workplace.

Somehow the challenges the team faced in light of Tony and Ziva being in a relationship seemed somewhat less daunting than some of the other ordeals through which the team had already been. Whatever the challenges were, he'd make sure they were all ready to face them.

It had been a few weeks now since the big announcement that Tony and Ziva were going to be parents. Everyone was showing their excitement in different ways; for instance, Abby had confided in Gibbs and McGee that she was teaching herself to knit in a spider web pattern, to create a baby blanket for the new bundle of joy. Ducky, on the other hand, had been brushing up on his facts on pregnancy, and occasionally dropping "did you know" stories on everyone.

With Ziva's growing belly finally betraying her condition to the public (along with rumors spread by an unknown source, suspected to be Tony DiNozzo), it seemed that every woman in the office was magnetically drawn to her. In addition, all of them seemed eager to bestow on her some sort of wisdom that they'd acquired. Though a portion of this "wisdom" was surely made up of old wives tales (a phrase, which Tony had difficulty explaining, had nothing to do with tails), some of it was actually useful. It was true, Gibbs' team especially was in nothing short of a "baby mania" at this point, and Abby's exuberance in planning the baby shower had sent her buzzing nonstop with contagious excitement.

---

1"Hey!" Abby squealed as she saw the car pull up, and Ziva's daughter hopped out.

With childlike excitement Abby ran up to the little girl, who couldn't help grinning as she was pulled into a tight hug. Abby was so tall that Kazia normally only stood to about her waist, but Abby bent to make hugging accommodations.

"We are gonna have so much fun!" Abby told her, grabbing her hands. The spunky goth's glossy black pigtails we bouncing as she made exuberant gestures. "We're gonna be renting movies, and making cookies, and –"

"Not staying up past midnight." Ziva inserted pointedly, getting out of the driver's side of the vehicle.

Abby saluted smartly. "You got it Momma David."

Ziva took Abby aside while Kazia got her backpack and coat. "Thank you for doing this Abby." she said gratefully.

Abbs wrinkled her nose waved a hand. "No problem, Kaz is an awesome kid! And if Tony wants to take you out, it's totally cool, you guys deserve it." She gave Ziva a sudden hug. "Have fun tonight, I mean it!"

---

As Tony and Ziva strolled along a streetlight lined pier, their hands found each other. They'd planned to dine at a restaurant that had been hailed as one of the best restaurants in the city. However, once Ziva started to crave fast food fries, they decided to ditch their reservations and hit up a drive-thru.

"This is nice." Tony sighed, enjoying their privacy in the nearly deserted area near the water.

Ziva nodded in agreement, gently pulling him toward a nearby bench. "Let's sit down," she urged, "my feet are killing me." She sat down with a sigh and kicked off her heels, flexing her stocking-clad feet.

"Sexy." Tony commented, seating himself beside her.

She made a face and shoved him playfully, but then let him put his arm around her. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. The night air blew a cool breeze across her face, only furthering her contented state.

Tony nuzzled her hair, and absentmindedly brought a hand to rest on her thigh.

Caught off guard by the somewhat intimate touch, Ziva lifted her head to glance down at the placement of his hand. "Hmm," she snickered, cocking her head to the side and pouting in a playful manner, "are you about to try something with me Agent DiNozzo?" she teased, winding his fingers around her own.

He chuckled, "Not unless you want me to."

Ziva rested her head against his shoulder again. "Later." she yawned.

"Mmm." Tony mumbled in agreement. He tilted his head back to look at the stars in the inky sky. It was such a beautiful night, and here he was with a beautiful girl. It seemed the perfect place to…He grinned slyly. He had always been a man to improvise in the right circumstance…or in all actuality, pretty much any circumstance. So sliding out of Ziva's embrace, he turned and dropped to one knee.

Her eyes widened and she began to shake her head. "Are you seriously…you better not—"

He cut her off. "Look Ziva, I don't have a ring, I don't have a plan. But goddammit, if this isn't the right time to ask, then I don't know what will be. I am happier than I have ever been in my whole life. Will you marry me…eventually?" He smiled very winningly.

Suddenly a sharp blow came to his shoulder. Ziva had punched him, and was now wiping her eyes. "Damn you DiNozzo! Why did you have to say something so beautiful and make me cry? Of course I will marry you 'eventually' you asshole."

Still clutching his shoulder, Tony staggered back onto the bench to sit beside her as she blew her nose, crying and laughing at the same time.

"Do you hear this?" Tony called into the night, though no one was listening, "I try to be a romantic and I get hit and called an asshole by a pregnant lady! Ridiculous!"

Ziva pressed a finger to his lips, her eyes still sparkling with tears. "I still said yes."

He drew her hand back and kissed the top of it. "I guess that's the part that counts then."

* * *

_A/N: HOLY SHNAP! Has it really been a year since I updated this? I am such a bitch!! Sorry I fail so hard at updating, you guys! I finally got some time off school for Holidays and now I have had some time to work on it! I actually know where the story is going now, so it only has to do with me getting the time to write up the chapters. I know I have probably lost some readers in all this time, but I sincerely hope you enjoy this update!!_

_xxx  
_


	11. Letting Go

The months began to creep steadily by, and Ziva's midsection began to fill out more considerably. Unfortunately as time wore on, something else had been growing and lurking in the back of Ziva's mind, always wearing on her thoughts.

It was evening. Ziva sat down at her home computer desk and placed a hand on the side of her belly. The baby was pressing uncomfortably to the left, as he or she had the tendency to do just as Ziva wanted to relax.

"Come on," she muttered, rubbing her hand over the spot in which she suspected two little feet were digging. "You know, your sister never gave me this much trouble until she came out." Ziva told the baby with a grimace.

Within a few moments, the pressure began to subside, and Ziva glanced over her shoulder. Tony was sleeping peacefully on the couch, right where she had left him.

She opened her laptop and pressed the power button. The not-so-new machine groaned to life, but was fully loaded before she became completely frustrated with it.

Ziva paused for a moment as her cursor hovered over the desktop icon for her email. Despite her momentary hesitation, she knew what she needed to do. She had already waited too long. Ziva opened the mailbox application and composed an empty message.

_Father, _she began, but then backspaced to amend. _Dear Father. _Her fingertips moved haltingly over the keys as she searched for the words to express herself.

_I fear that I have not been forthcoming in my communications with you, during these past few months. I hope you will forgive me, not for what I am going to say, but only that I have left it unspoken for far too long._

Ziva's fingers gained momentum, falling into a steady rhythm of keystrokes as her confidence increased. Her heart actually began to flutter, as if she was speaking face to face with her father, whom she had so long feared and respected. She continued her letter.

_In approximately three months, I will become a mother for a second time, and you will have a second grandchild. I am also planning to be married to the child's father, Anthony DiNozzo. I do not expect your approval, nor do I ask it. All I ask is that you do not attempt to interfere with my happiness, because Father, I am the happiest now that I have been my entire life._

_Though I know it will be difficult for you, please try to find it in your heart to be happy for me, or at least to accept my choices as my own. I have a life here now, whether that was foreseen by you when you placed me as a liaison to NCIS or not, it has happened. Regardless of any prior planning, this is my home now._

_Please consider this my official resignation from Mossad. I am done with any attempts to gain your approval, but know that you still have my love. I hope that someday my children will be able to know their grandfather, and to sit on his knee as I once did._

_Shalom,_

_Ziva._

She retracted her hands from the keyboard, scanning the paragraphs. It was probably the most honest she had ever been with him. With whatever courage that hadn't been exhausted during the actual writing of the letter, Ziva pressed the _SEND_ button. She then closed the computer, arched her aching back, got up, and crossed to the couch.

Tony was still slumbering, a look of complete surrender playing on his features. Ziva sat gingerly on the edge of the couch and reached up to tousle his hair. Her fingers followed his jaw line downward in a gentle caress.

He turned his face instinctively toward her touch and brought his hand up to meet hers. "Hey," he mumbled, smiling groggily.

"Hey," Ziva grinned, "let's go to bed?"

Tony nodded and sat up, squinting at the clock. "It's late." he commented, giving an exaggerated yawn. "Were you still up, Ziva?"

"Just had a few things that I needed to do." She replied casually.

Obviously too tired to make further inquiry about what "things" Ziva needed done, Tony let the subject drop. The two retired to their room for the night, and Ziva dropped off quickly into an unburdened sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I'm writing again! It feels really good :)_


	12. Playground Etiquette

After discussing the issue of living space, Tony and Ziva finally decided to have Tony move into Ziva's apartment. It was more spacious, and Ziva was willing to part with her medium sized TV to make room for Tony's large DVD collection and flatscreen television. As well as being more practical in that aspect, it seemed that it would be less of a change for Kazia.

One afternoon, Tony was snoozing in the living room after hauling boxes. Gibbs had let him go home early on account of a cold, and the fact that they had just closed a grueling case. DiNozzo's eyes were just closing, when suddenly the phone began to ring. Jolted awake, Tony made a mad dash for the receiver, hoping the shrill tone hadn't woken Ziva, who had been napping in the bedroom for the past hour.

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Tony answered in a rushed manner. His eyebrows raised and furrowed as he listened to the monotone voice of a woman, who told him that she needed to speak to a parent or guardian of Kazia David. After inquiring as to the nature of the call, he was told that Ziva needed to come see the principal of Kazia's school, due to the fact that the girl had been fighting with another child.

Tony hung up the phone and reluctantly woke Ziva. She seemed troubled, as was to be expected, but calmly got herself together, and they drove over to the school. When they arrived, they found Kazia in the waiting area outside the principal's office.

The girl sat slumped in one of the chairs, avoiding any eye contact. Ziva crouched to her level and took one of Kazia's hands, looking worried.

"What happened?" she asked, inspecting her daughter's face for any kind of injury. "Are you alright?"

Kazia shook her head. "I'm fine, " she muttered.

"Miss David, the Principal Waters would like to speak with you." The secretary with the monotone voice informed her. She guided a still-concerned Ziva through the door and closed it.

Tony took a seat next to the distraught ten year old. He was silent for a few moments, but his boyish nature got the better of him. "Ahh the principal's office." He sighed with nostalgia. "Believe it or not, I spent a lot of time in these places." He intoned quietly to Kazia, as if he were relaying a secret.

She gave him a quick look out of the corner of her eye. Kazia was trying not to let herself get roped into a conversation, especially since she was trying her hardest to suffer in silence.

"So what happened?" Tony mused, "beat up a kid for their lunch money?"

"No!" Kazia hissed under her breath. "You wouldn't understand."

Tony lowered his face to her level and squinted dramatically. "Try me, kid."

Kazia pulled away a little bit and looked at him in a way that said she was questioning his sanity. However, she reluctantly sighed and sped through the story.

"Well, this boy named Taylor – he's in my class – asked me to be his girlfriend last week, and I said okay even though I didn't really like him, and we sat together at lunch for three days and he borrowed my markers, but then when I went to lunch today, he was sitting with this girl named Vanessa! She was trading Oreos with him and everything, it was disgusting. So I asked him what he was doing and he said he wants to go out with Vanessa, which really isn't fair, but I said whatever, just to give me my marker set back. He said he couldn't, because he gave it to his new girlfriend. So then I said I'd tell the teacher what he did, but he got up and pushed me, so I punched him in the mouth."

When Kazia had finished, her cheeks glowed a bright pink. Tony couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment, or because she had used up all her oxygen by relaying all of that information in one breath.

He shrugged. It all seemed perfectly reasonable to him. "Brat had it coming. Did you at least get your markers back?" He asked eagerly.

Kazia shook her head, she looked like she might be fighting off a smile. "Nope."

Tony balled up a fist and growled pointedly, drawing a stare from the secretary behind her desk. He lowered his voice. "Please tell me you made him bleed."

"Knocked out a tooth," Kazia said with a bashful grin, "his left upper incisor. He should have lost the sucker by now anyway."

Tony playfully knuckled her chin. "You might be suspended, but hell Kaz, I'm not gonna give you any crap about it. In the DiNozzo book of playground etiquette, that punch was justified."

The school secretary looked flabbergasted and appalled, which only furthered Tony's entertainment with the situation. Within a few moments, he and Kazia could hear raised tones from inside the office, and Ziva came storming out, cursing under her breath in Hebrew.

The principal was calling after her with vehement exclamations about Ziva's disciplinary shortcomings. Furthermore, in his opinion, her hand gestures were uncalled for. He also made a point of shouting that: "Threatening to bring a federal investigation against the school faculty is a highly inappropriate response!"

Ziva grabbed Kazia's hand and said they were leaving, while the stocky secretary was becoming nearly purple in the face as she witnessed the scene. As Ziva and Kazia disappeared around the corner and out of sight, Tony turned back to the school employee and offered "That's why you don't mess with pregnant ladies."


	13. Bad Weather

_A/N: _If you've all abandoned this story by now, I don't blame you. I had trouble getting back to it again, but I think that I've got it rolling, so it should be all downhill from here. This should be the second to last, or third to last chapter, so I hope you enjoy, whether you're a new reader, or if you've stuck with me for a while :) Thank you.

* * *

With the ninth month of her pregnancy quickly approaching, Ziva had been given full leave from NCIS. Somehow, though, she was still there much of the time. Whether she was visiting Abby in the lab, having tea with Jenny, or bringing Tony lunch, it was as if she was subtly telling them all that it could never be that easy to get rid of her.

Though Ziva heatedly objected to Tony's nicknaming her belly "beach ball", Ziva had to admit that her middle was quite round. Ziva herself would have wondered if she was carrying twins, had she not been assured that there was only one baby in there. _One that moves enough around enough for two_, Ziva thought to herself.

Gibbs was inarguably nicer these days, in Tony's opinion. DiNozzo couldn't help wondering who was more excited: Abby, who could hardly contain her joy, or her exuberance over new Goth baby knitting patterns – or Gibbs, who had a constant twinkle in his eye, and had stopped harshly barking orders and slapping DiNozzo on the back of the head. To Tony, these mere acts of civility signaled Gibbs' extreme happiness over the whole affair.

One stormy, fairly uneventful afternoon, Tony sat behind his desk and pondered Ziva's empty chair. She fully intended to come back to work after her maternity leave was over. The two had arranged for daytime care for Kazia and the baby when he or Ziva were working late.

Tony groaned and stretched, placing his hands behind his head, and reclining in his chair. It was his last day in the office before he was allowed to take his own leave for the weeks before and after his child's birth. Ziva's due date was in less than two weeks, and everything seemed to be happening so fast. He was a little scared – everything was becoming so real. In the span of a few months, he had entered into a committed relationship, learned he was going to become a father, and moved into his partner's apartment. It had all happened so close together that he scarcely had time to process each event as it occurred. That was the way it should have been, he realized. His life was coming together in ways he'd never imagined for himself. A string of John Lennon lyrics floated to the front of his thoughts.

"Life is what happens to you while you're busy making plans." …That definitely sounded appropriate to the situation. He was suddenly and madly happy, and found himself smiling as he thought.

They had discussed arranging daytime care for the kids while he and Ziva went to work. Everything seemed to be running smoothly.

The elevator chimed, and Tony looked up, expecting to see Gibbs. Instead, Ziva disembarked at a slightly waddling gait, followed by Kazia, who bobbed along merrily next to her. Surprised, Tony stood up.

"You shouldn't be driving in this weather." was the first thing out of his mouth.

Ziva waved a hand, looking nonplussed. "I didn't, we caught a cab. And it is not like I can fit behind the wheel anymore." She gestured poignantly to her stomach.

"We brought you some dinner." Kazia said brightly, holding out a carryout bag to him and grinning.

Tony accepted it with grateful words. Ziva kissed him on the cheek and announced that they would not be staying long, but were going downstairs to say hello to Abby and Ducky.

"I'll go with you," Tony offered. "I have to go get the forensics report from Reyes case from Abby anyway."

The three traipsed into the elevator. Downstairs, they chatted with Abby first, then went to see Ducky. The medical examiner good-naturedly told them a story about the birth of one of his cousins, and accompanied them when they returned to the elevator. The conversation turned to the weather, which even from inside the elevator, the wind and rain could be heard as it pounded upon the building.

In a moment the lights in the elevator began to flicker, and Tony rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Come on." He whispered, wishing the doors would roll open and they would be safely in the squad room.

The lights went out completely, and the gears on the outside of the metal box ground to a halt. Kazia squealed and clutched Tony's sleeve.

"The wind must have knocked out the power." Ducky surmised calmly. "It will probably come back on in a moment or two."

In the dark, Ziva grunted as if in pain. In a panic, Tony reached toward her and found her shoulder. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said, her voice slightly strained. "Just cramps."

Tony could feel his heartbeat in his throat. "Are you sure?"

Suddenly the dim backup lights in the elevator came on. Ziva put her hands on her knees and exhaled slowly. "It is probably just gas."

Everyone watched her, concerned. Ducky bent to her eye level, as she continued to stay doubled over.

"I don't think so, my dear." He said gently. "How often have you been having these cramps?"

Ziva straightened up slowly, but kept a hand on her middle. "Doctor, I have had one child already. I know what contractions feel like."

Ducky placed a hand on her arm and looked her in the eye. "And is that what you are feeling?" he asked quietly.

Ziva glanced at Kazia, then back to Ducky, seeming embarrassed.

"Ziva." Tony urged

She sighed, leaning back against the wall. "I did not want to go to the hospital until I absolutely had to." She grimaced again, grabbing Tony's forearm to brace herself. Tony and Ducky helped her sit down, and Kazia silent knelt beside her and squeezed her hand.

"I don't want to alarm you, Ziva, but I believe that you should have been there a good deal of time ago." Ducky told her delicately.

Tony was already dialing emergency services on his cell phone. After he had gotten assurance that units had been dispatched, his next phone call was to Gibbs.

"Gibbs." Came the terse reply on the other end of the line.

"Gibbs, it's me."

"DiNozzo, what's the problem?" Gibbs asked instinctively.

Tony paused, regarding the situation before him.

"We might be in a little bit of trouble, boss."


	14. The Moment

_A/N: We're nearing the end now. I'd love some thoughts/comments on the writing style, because I like to think that I've improved since I first started. I hope you've enjoyed this, since I probably won't do a sequel. Reviews are always appreciated. Much love, Kait._

* * *

After three hours, the emergency crews were still working hard to get the elevator running again. It had taken time to get the power back on in the building, but there was a circuit problem that needed to be repaired. Gibbs kept in touch via cell phone to know what was happening inside the elevator.

Ziva's labor was progressing much faster than expected – her water had broken, and Ducky assured Tony that unless they got out very soon, the baby would be born there in the elevator. Tensions were high, and there was little ventilation. Tony wiped sweat from his brow, keeping one eye on his watch to time Ziva's contractions. Kazia stayed next to her mother, inquiring often to see how she was feeling.

Dr. Mallard had taken charge. He ordered Tony to hand over his jacket and shirt. The jacket, he draped over Ziva's knees for her privacy, and the shirt, Ducky assured them, would soon be used to wrap the newborn baby. When the contractions occurred in close enough succession, he instructed Ziva that it was time to push.

Tony didn't know exactly how many times Ziva pushed. He vaguely heard himself say "You're doing great Ziva!"

Afterwards he could only recall specific images between his moments of panic. Kazia's wide eyes, Ducky's disheveled hair, Ziva's face, lined with pain; and then Ducky was asking him to hold out his hands.

The world stopped for a moment as the tiny baby girl was lowered into his hands, but everything seemed to move at top speed after Ducky cleared her airway and they heard her first cries. While tying off the umbilical cord, Ducky marveled that there didn't seem to be any complications to his eye, but, he said warily, "I will leave that up to the neonatal care unit at the hospital."

Tony cradled the baby like he had seen countless people before do it. He scooted himself up next to Ziva, as Ducky helped her to sit up a bit more. She smiled, her face covered in tracks left by her streaming eyes.

"Wow." Kazia uttered softly, gazing at the wiggling, squawking newborn.

The lights in the elevator came on abruptly. "Thank God." Tony breathed, and kissed Ziva on her forehead. He looked down; in the light, it had become evident that there was something unusual about their baby. Ziva noticed it at the same time.

"Tony," she asked slowly, "how did we make a baby with red hair?"

He looked puzzled. "I take it that it's not from your side of the family."

"Did you have a grandparent with red hair, Tony?" asked Ducky, who had eased himself into a sitting position as well. "These things sometimes skip a generation."

Tony nodded, comprehending. "My grandmother, on my mother's side. She was a redhead. There goes our opportunity to go on Who's Your Daddy."

Ziva waved a hand. "She is a definitely a DiNozzo. She has your eyes."

Tony grinned. "We should call Gibbs," he remembered, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing the number.

Just as he put the phone to his ear, there was a loud creak. The elevator began to slowly move upwards. After a moment or two, the doors were wrenched open.

There were orders barked for the crowd to stand back. The paramedics rushed in and began to assess the situation, marveling at how well the mother and child seemed to be doing. Tony glanced up - at the door stood Gibbs, shaking his head and wearing a small smile.

As Ziva was helped onto a stretcher and wheeled to the other (functioning elevator) Abby and McGee burst through the crowd that had gathered. One of the paramedics asked them to stay back, but Abby pushed her way to Tony and Ziva.

"Are you okay?" She asked shakily, practically buzzing with the energy she'd spent worrying.

Ziva nodded tiredly. Tony gave Abby a one armed hug, as Kazia clung to his other hand. "I'll call you from the hospital, as soon as I can."

"Okay." Abby consented.

The elevator doors rolled open, signaling that it was time for the family to depart.

Quickly, Abby kissed Ziva on the cheek, and congratulated them all, before they were escorted away and the doors closed them off from her sight.


	15. Perfect

_A/N: Here you go, final chapter. It's taken me so long to get to this point, and I hope the end result is worth spending all this time on it. I know it's all fluffy crap but whatev. It makes me momentarily happy, so I won't regret it. Much love to anyone who's reading. Cheers. -Kait_

* * *

A few days after Ziva and the baby were released from the hospital – in full health and with many well wishes from the staff – the proud family arrived at the NCIS to show off their new addition. Kazia had suddenly become an expert on all things to do with childbirth, and she did not hesitate in regaling the tale of her sister's entrance into the world. Tony took it upon himself to parade the baby around to each and every desk in the office, so everyone could see her. The big talking point was the head of hair on the child – it was a shocking shade of red and stuck straight up, looking almost comical on such a small baby. Tony thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Gibbs stifled a smile as he watched his senior agent acting so giddy. It reminded him of his happiness at the birth of his own daughter. He was glad DiNozzo could experience that same rush of pride and love for his child. He turned and saw Ziva watching Tony as well, with a satisfied, happy look on her face. She noticed Gibbs was in turn watching her. She blushed.

"He is very…"

"Proud. Excited." Gibbs substituted for her. "I know."

"You know we named her Jennifer…after Jenny Shepherd." Ziva told him quietly. "We thought it was fitting, since she was born here…and well. You've seen her hair." She smiled, motioning to Tony to bring the baby back, as the child was beginning to fuss.

Tony made his way back over to the bullpen, joined by Ducky and Kazia, and placed baby Jennifer in Ziva's waiting arms. The baby began to quiet as Ziva gently bounced her and talked to her softly.

Coming up from behind him, McGee clapped Tony on the shoulder.

"You two did good." Tim looked admiringly at the baby. "I'm surprised Abby isn't—"

He was interrupted by Abby's stellar timing as she hurried toward them, the chains on her clothing jingling the annunciation of her arrival. She halted abruptly, hands clasped beneath her chin, mouth agape.

"Oh my God you guys!" she marveled, "She's beautiful!" Abby reached her hand toward the baby, then pulled it back, looking uncertain.

"Go ahead." Ziva assured her. "You can even hold her if you want."

As Abby cradled the baby smiling uncontrollably, Ducky took it upon himself to talk to the newborn, and she seemed to gaze intently up at him.

"Yes, you're very lucky my dear," he told her, "coming into the world like that, in the most extraordinary circumstance." He chuckled, touching one of her tiny hands.

"So Kazia," McGee asked the abnormally quiet ten-year-old, "do you like her?" He nodded toward the baby.

Kazia nodded, considering. "Yes. I even chose her middle name – it's Shani. But I'm glad I don't have to change her diaper."

"We will see about that one." Ziva teased

"That'll be Tony's job." Kazia said flippantly, coaxing laughs from everyone present.

Talk turned to Tony and Ziva's engagement, and questions as to if they had yet set a date for the wedding. The two looked at each other, both feeling slightly overwhelmed by the thought. They answered that it would happen eventually. For now they were happy just to all be together.

Ducky urged for Tony and Ziva to get a picture with the girls. He pulled out a very old looking film camera, assuring them that it was still fully functional. As soon as he was ready to snap the picture, Jennifer began to cry.

Ziva caressed the baby's cheek as Tony and Kazia craned around to also try to comfort her. As all of this was happening, Ducky took the shot. When it was developed, the black and white photo would be considered by all of them to be the most perfect, intimate, candid family picture.

The End.


End file.
